Various applications include configurable options that may be set by a user. Depending on the application, the configurable options may be numerous and complex. As an example, an application may be used to institute a benefits program for the employees of a company or organization. A user (such as a human resources administrator and/or an application implementation consultant) may need to enter a vast amount of information including, for example, a scope of the benefits program (such as duration and geographical coverage), enrollment rules, eligibility criteria, rates and costs, life events that trigger certain rules, benefit plans, and benefit options. The user may need to navigate through multiple menus and pages in order to configure the benefits program.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.